Snowflakes and Caramel
by Write-To-You
Summary: Stories of all different things that Kara introduced to Mon-El when he came to Earth. (chapters are all stand alone)
1. Snow

**Author's Notes: Hello, all! Karamel is back stronger then ever.**

 **Here are all the things I'm planning on Kara introducing to Mon-El (not necessarily in order). Let me know if you have any more ideas.**

 **1: Snow**

 **2: Caramel**

 **3: Glass Doors**

 **4: Fizzy Drinks**

 **5: Television**

 **6: The Ocean**

 **7: Chocolate**

 **8: Coffee**

 **9: Reclining Chairs**

 **Sound good?**

CHAPTER 1: Snow

They were walking home from CatCo when it happened. The grey clouds opened up, and soft, white flakes began to flutter down from the sky. Mon-El froze, staring upward. Kara, who had stopped to look at a necklace in a window and fallen behind, nearly walking into him. "What? What's wrong?"

Mon-El tensed. "Attackers! They are small and white and just about everywhere!" He turned to Kara, eyes wide. "What should we do?!"

Kara tried hard not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. "Relax. It's just snow."

"Snow?" Repeated Mon-El, trying out the new word. "Snow."

Kara held out her hand and a few flakes landed on her fingertips. Mon-El stared at them until they melted. Then he grabbed her wrist and inspected her hand. "Where did they go?"

"They melted." Kara explained. She took her wrist back and intertwined their fingers instead.

Mon-El gazed up in the sky again, but when Kara glanced at his face she didn't see alarm. She saw wonder.

He smiled softly at the snow, watching as the world slowly changed to the wonderland that Christmas always brought. Kara remembered her reaction to snow. Much the same as his was, she had looked at the sky for a long time, wondering how the tiny flakes could be so perfect.

"They're all different, you know." She whispered.

"What?" He seemed to break out of a trance, and looked down at her with soft eyes.

"All the snowflakes are different."

He was quiet at this. Then, "There must be thousands."

She nodded. "Yeah. It's amazing, isn't it?"

He hummed his agreement. "I've never seen anything like it. On Daxem, everything was warm. There wasn't... any of this." He gestured around at the white.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "That's what I said when I saw snow for the first time, too. It was so perfect, and after the destruction and chaos I was escaping.. I don't know. I guess it just struck something."

"Do you ever get used to this?" He asked softly. "All this- this _different_?"

She smiled. "Yes and no. Sometimes it strikes me how different everything is, but mostly I'm used to it. It's become my life, my home."

"Yeah." He breathed. "I think it will become mine, too."

"I think it will."

They stood watching the snow for a long time, as peace with each other and the world. Then Kara led Mon-El back home.

Because it was his home. Or it would be soon.

 **Author's Note: I figured that was appropriate given the change of weather in the Northern Hemisphere. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Caramel

**Author's Note: Alright, so I am back during the midseason break (sob) to give you another Karamel Story.**

 **HEY GUYS! Check out my studio, the Karamel Fan Community. There you can find many great Karamel stories. Here's the link:** **community/The-Karamel-Fan-Community/126081/**

She hadn't expected the reaction she got.

Sure, she had thought that he was going to have a reaction. But Kara wasn't expecting Mon-El to leap out of his chair and begin clawing frantically inside his mouth. "Kara!" He yelped. "The small candies are attacking my mouth."

Kara couldn't help it. She laughed. "No, Mon-El, relax. They aren't attacking your mouth. Calm down." She grabbed his arm that was sticking out of his mouth. "It's just caramel."

"Caramel?" He said it slowly, testing out the word. "Why can't I get it out of my mouth?"

"Caramel is sticky." She told him. "It will come out eventually, I promise. All you have to do is pull at it with your tongue."

Kara saw his mouth working, and knew he was attempting to dislodge the caramel stuck to his teeth. "I think... I got it." Triumphant, he pulled a wad of slightly chewed caramel out of his mouth. "Now what?"

"You eat it." Kara giggled. "You don't take it out of your mouth."

"Oh." He popped it back it. Then his eyes widened. "No! It's stuck again!"

7 minutes later, Mon-El had finally finished his caramel. "Never again." He promised. "Never."

Kara snickered. "Sure. Like you can resist their yumminess."

Mon-El titled his head thoughtfully. "Hey, I just thought of something." She tilted her head, telling him to go on. "Karamel. Isn't that the combination of our two names? Kara and Mon-El? Or Kara and M-el? Karamel?"

Kara didn't know what to say to that. "I suppose so.."

"Like a ship name!" Mon-El continued, oblivious to her discomfort. "Winn told me all about those, after we watched Doctor Who for the first time. The Doctor and Rose's is Drose. Or if it's the 10th Doctor, it's 10Rose."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what ship names are." Kara put in quickly. "But don't, um, don't the two people have to be, uh, involved romantically to have a ship name?"

Mon-El shrugged. "Well, yeah."

"So.. why would we have one?"

He frowned. "Aren't we involved romantically?" And Kara had no response to that, so she simply took another caramel.

Or another Karamel.

 **Author's Note: Aw, that was fun. I miss them :)**


	3. Fizzy Drinks

**Author's Note: ANYONE ELSE SCREAM AT THE END OF 2x13?! My ship has SAILED!**

 **For this chapter, we're just going to pretend that Mon-El hasn't had any non-alcoholic fizzy drinks.**

Kara pulled a plastic container of ginger ale out of her fridge, grabbed two glasses, and tipped the amber liquid into both of them. Mon-El wandered into her kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "You're couch is seriously comfortable. I think you might have an alien in there, reaching out and grabbing me with it's claws, to drag me back into it's cozy recesses."

Kara snickered. "You're the one who wanted to sleep on the couch. Tough it up."

"Well, it was New Years, and it was late, and I didn't feel like leaping back to the DEO." Mon-El shrugged.

"You really need to find a better house." Kara sighed, and reached out with a glass in hand. "Ginger ale?"

He took it in one of his large ones, and studied the liquid. "Is it some sort of alcohol? A special kind of... gingery ale?"

Giggling, Kara shook her head. "No alcohol. Just... well, try it. I'm sure you'll like it. You like everything."

"I didn't like those- what were they called again?- the little brown grains-"

"Rice?"

"Yeah, rice. I don't like rice." Mon-El nodded and satisfaction, and took a gulp of the drink. His eyes widened. "Whoa! That is- what _is_ this stuff?"

"Ginger ale." Kara repeated, trying not to laugh at him. "Sorry, I should have warned you, it's fizzy."

"Oh, thanks a lot, Gilligan." Mon-El snarked. Then he looked very pleased. "Hey, did you catch that? I just made a reference to a human movie!"

"Television show." Kara correct, internally beaming. "And, yes, I did notice. I'm guessing Winn introduced you to that?"

"Alex actually." Mon-El said, straight faced. Kara raised an eyebrow. He grinned. "No, I'm kidding, it was Winn."

Kara lightly punched his shoulder, and grabbed her own glass of ginger ale. Mon-El took another gulp of his own, and his face contorted strangely as he swallowed. "Man.. that'll take some getting used to. Whooo... yeah. It kind of... burns."

Now she was full on laughing. "You can handle the strongest drink in- what?- the universe? And you can't even drink ginger ale?"

He shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? I've had practice for the first one."

"Yes you have." Kara shook her head in amusement, and took his glass. "Lets head to the bar. Get you some of that 'Strongest Drink in the Universe.' "

"You, Kara Zor-El," Mon-El grinned. "Have some _very_ good ideas."


End file.
